


Suppressing You

by Mirytie



Category: B.A.P, Daehyun - Fandom, Youngjae - Fandom, daejae - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirytie/pseuds/Mirytie
Summary: Since the first day, Youngjae and Daehyun became close, but neither of them could imagine what the future awaited them.Will they be able to say what they feel?





	Suppressing You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first english and I know that it's not a excuse to make mistakes, but I'm sure I'll make them from time to time.  
> Even so, I hope you enjoy the story.

Daehyun was the last to join the company and consequently, the group. Although everyone was nice to him, Daehyun felt like he had to go the extra mile to fit in, or else it wouldn’t be fair to the others who were already to debut.  
The first to approach him was the future leader Youngguk, that welcomed him to the group and made sure that that everyone would welcome him in the same was, but Daehyun noticed how Himchan looked at him from time to time…and he didn’t blame him, really.  
The first person he really connected with was Youngjae. He really didn’t know very well why. Maybe because they both trained at the same time with the vocal teacher or because they would help each other with the choreography that seemed so easy when they looked to the JunHong and Jongup.  
When their debut date was released, they all seemed emotional, but Daehyun was just happy and wanted to jump up and down, what it seemed inappropriate, since almost all members were crying.  
However, when he looked at Youngjae, he was smiling, so they congratulated each other and did a little dance of victory. Daehyun didn’t know then that Youngjae was a trainee and even changed from JYP to TS in hopes to debut. He found out that he pitied him, that time.  
So, when it came the time to record the music and film the music video, Daehyun tried his best to stay away from Younjae. He didn’t need and didn’t want anyone to pity him.  
It wasn’t that difficult, back then. They were still awkward with each other, so, they made little groups when they weren’t filming. Like Youngguk and Himchan, Zelo and Jongup. Daehyun tried to hang up with Zelo and Jongup but, somehow, he always ended up looking at Youngjae.  
Eventually, Younjae managed to get Daehyun alone and asked him why he was ignoring him.  
Reluctantly, Daehyun told him everything and realized that it was stupid. Even though, Youngjae listened closely and took everything seriously.  
“We should have talked more” said Youngjae “I would’ve definitely say that I was a trainee for four years. I’m not jealous of you, nor am I mad. I was truly happy to debut so, when I saw you were happy, too, I was glad to have someone who could celebrate our debut together with.”  
There were some seconds of silence, but Daehyun laugh it off. “I thought you hated me or were pity me.”  
Youngjae didn’t laugh like Daehyun, just showed a little smile.  
“I’m really glad I can debut with you” said Youngjae, but Daehyun didn’t listen.  
“Did you say something?” asked Daehyun.  
Youngjae noticed a camera pointing at them.  
“I’m glad we are debuting as six” corrected Youngjae “It would be wrong to debut with just five members, don’t you think?”  
At that time, neither of them could even imagine what that conversation started. Like a domino effect.

 

(From the author: This was a little something to see if you guys like the story line. Comment bellow if you want me to keep going with this story)


End file.
